


The Answer is No

by aphanreference



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Unrequited Love, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphanreference/pseuds/aphanreference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't love Phil in the way Phil wants him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer is No

**Author's Note:**

> Bad summary sorry.

I know that I should stop this before someone gets hurt or more specifically before Phil gets hurt. Technically we’ve been dating since 2010, but it never really was dating for me. I mean I love Phil very much just not the way he loves me I think. Thankfully for me, Phil has been acting a bit distant so maybe he will break up with me. I can only hope since I can’t bring myself to do it.

Phil has been having a lot of long phone conversations lately as well. I wonder who’s he’s talking, but I don’t push it. I hope it’s someone else who can love Phil. We still sleep in the same bed and cuddle at night and all the normal things. The weird thing is we haven’t hung out together either as friends or as a couple for a while.

After about a month of the awkwardness Phil surprises me by wanting to go out. We go to all of our favourite places around London. It is really nice to be hanging out with Phil again. He doesn’t really try anything romantic with me today. He grabs my hand a couple times, but that’s it.

Near the end of the day we stop by at a Starbucks near our apartment to relax our legs for a bit. I order our regular drinks, while Phil goes and finds us a table.

We are casually sipping our drinks and talking when Phil suddenly clears his throat to grab my attention as if I wasn’t talking to him just seconds ago. I stop talking and wait for Phil to continue.

“Dan. You know I love you very much, right?” I nod. I can’t say it back right now.

“We’ve been dating for what, 6 years now.” I nod again. Oh no what is Phil planning to do?

“I really love you and can’t think anyone else I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Shit. Fuck. No. FUCK! This is exactly what I am trying to avoid. I can hear Phil in the background reciting a speech he probably worked hard on. I hear him say that he already started planning the wedding and that’s why he was on the phone so much. No. Why Phil why? He’s making a scene and the people in the coffee shop start to notice. They gather around us to see what’s going on.

Then Phil goes down on one knee and pulls out a small box. Shit.

He looks me in the eye and asks me the question I dreaded the most. “So Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?” Phil says with a grin. Fuck. The people gathered around us gasp and look at me expectantly.

I can’t look into his smiling eyes so I look at his glabella. “No.” I say simply. The people gasp again.

Phil seems to think I said yes. “Oh thank you Dan. I’m so glad.” He starts rambling about all his plans he made.

I look away and start backing out. I can’t stand to correct him and reject him again. The crowd is mumbling amongst themselves unsure of what to do. This grabs the attention of one of the shop’s employees. She comes over and asks one of the people what’s going on. They tell all that they know. The employee pulls me back sharply with a look of pure malice.

She looks back and forth between me and Phil. “Listen I don’t know the history between you.” She turns to look just at Phil. “I hate to be the one to tell you this, but this boy said no.” Phil’s face drops. He looks over to me with a mixture of sadness and confusion.

The girl pokes me hard in the chest. “As for you I’m not gonna force to marry someone you don’t want, but I can tell there’s something more going on between you two. It looks like-” She stops to ask Phil’s name. “Phil here looks very heartbroken and I’d appreciate it if you’d leave and never come back to my shop until you have something nice to say.”

Tears are forming on Phil’s face and I run out the door as quickly as I can. It’s dark out now and I have no where else to go but to me and Phil’s apartment. I’ll have to deal with Phil soon enough.

I go to my room and take out my laptop. I’ll scroll through tumblr on my bed while I wait for Phil to come home. I fall asleep before Phil comes home.

~~~

I wake up to the sound of the front door slamming hard. I look at my phone. It’s 3 in the morning. Starbucks closes at 10pm. I wonder where he went. I hear Phil come up the stairs into his room. Once again he slams the door. I go back to sleep dreading the moment I have to talk to Phil in the morning.

The next day I wake up before Phil. When this happens normally I would make breakfast and bring it to Phil so he could eat it in bed. I don’t think he would appreciate it much this morning.

I pour myself a bowl of cereal and eat it while I wait for Phil to get out of his room. By the time I finish eating and cleaning up Phil still didn’t come out of his room.

I go up to his room myself. I knock gently on the door. As I expect, he doesn’t answer. I peek inside. I spot a lump under the covers. Phil must still be sleeping. I walk over to the bed and pull off the covers. Phil blocks his eyes with his arms.

I give him a little shake. “Phil wake up!”

“I don’t wanna.” He groans. I give him another shake and he opens his eyes. He realizes it’s me and a scowl appears on his face.

“What the fuck do you want?!” Phil gets up and storms out of the room.

I follow him. “Wait Phil, I ne-” He stops walking and turns around.

“No.” Phil cuts me off. “There is nothing to talk about. I thought I knew you well, but apparently I was wrong. I want nothing more to do with you. Bye Dan.”

Phil walks all the way out the door, leaving me all alone in the apartment.

“Bye Phil.”

That is the end of Dan and Phil.


End file.
